


Take-Away

by kaige68



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gift Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ronald, unfortunately, was quite famous for his bad Valentine gifts</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take-Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Written for [](http://csichick-2.livejournal.com/profile)[**csichick_2**](http://csichick-2.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. I'm sorry that it's a Valentine's fic, it's just where my brain went. I hope you enjoy. Quick read-through was done by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** all remaining errors are my own.

Hermione cringed as her co-workers began giggling when she walked into the office. She’d heard them from the hall, discussing what they’d received as a gifts from their respective Valentines on the weekend, what they thought other people in their department had done. And when she arrived with a cheerful _Good morning!_ , they giggled.

She huffed when she was behind the closed door of her small office. Ronald, unfortunately, was quite famous for his bad Valentine gifts to Hermione. Gag chocolates, reservations for the wrong day, theater tickets to closed shows, and a negligee she’d had a massive allergic reaction to. This year he’d seemed so upset that he hadn’t done anything for her and told her that he thought she’d be _healthier_ if he left the day alone.

He’d looked so sad, so despondent. Hermione had felt so bad for him. She’d tried to explain, to her friends, family, to Ron, that he was the perfect Valentine. He thought of her, he was kind, respectful, and enamored. He loved her. She had not a moment of doubt in him. Despite the attempts, or possibly even more because of them, he was the only thing she’d ever wanted for Valentine’s Day.

There was a single knock on her office door that was quickly followed by the door opening. She smiled, braced herself for her day to start, and began with an “How can I- Ron?”

He stood in the door, her perfect man, perfect husband, perfect father, with a single red rose. “I’ve charmed it to be non-allergic, unfortunately it has no scent at all now.” He gave a small smile as he stepped in offering her the flower.

“What are you… Did I forget something?” She put the rose to her nose and smelled it anyway. Touched further that it didn’t have a scent as proof that Ron tried so very hard.

“No, this is a surprise. I’ve arranged us both a day’s leave.” Ron extended his hand. “Come with me?”

Without hesitation, without question, Hermione took her husband’s hand and smiled as they left the Ministry.

*~*~*

“Where are we going?” She smiled up at her husband. They were still holding hands, walking along with no purpose amid the muggles heading to and fro.

“Wherever you’d like. I just thought…” Ron sighed then looked at his wife’s thrilled face. “I thought if I didn’t try anything particular, it might not fail as miserably.”

“You’ve never failed me, Ron.”

“Not even the time you spent the night at St. Mungo’s?” He hedged.

“Not even then.” She wrapped her elbow inside his and pulled herself close to his body. “You tried. You remembered and you tried. You are my hero, Ron.”

Ron beamed. “Ginny’s got Rose and Hugo for the night. Is there anything you’d like to do?”

She thought about her options as they ambled along. They could find a movie to watch, perhaps some take-away, maybe even just walk around without purpose for a few hours in the mild winter weather. Her wonderful husband had arranged for a day away from work for both of them. He’d found someone to watch the children. He’d thought of her, and made her the perfect gift of a day for just the two of them.

Hermione felt a bit breathless when she said “Let’s go home.”


End file.
